T-O-T-A-L-L-Y!
by S.P. Tripathi
Summary: " I'm in love with you, Isabella Marie Swan." His confident voice echoed around my room, smiling hugely," T-O-T-A-L-L-Y!" One-shot!


**A/N: Another story that I decided to do. But this one is One-shot! I hope you all like it. * smile* It's my first time in One-shot!  
><strong>

**So, without further ado!**

**Here I presents ...**

_**T-O-T-A-L-L-Y!**_

_**NOW A NEW VERSION!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <span><em>This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.<em>**

**_Twilight_ i**s** mo**s**t a**s****s**uredly not mine, though. Except the plot and thi**s** **s**tory!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T-O-T-A-L-L-Y!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong># Home#<strong>_

" ... look! I love you both and I'd do _anything_ for you both. But _please,_ for the love of that's Holy, drop this topic before I throttle you and chuck you both out of my house!"

They both stared at me, having their matching identical '_I know something you don't, babe,' _grin on their faces as I watched them, slightly out of breath and winded from my so called _'Privacy'_ speech , frustrated and tired to boot.

"But he like you, Bella! Maybe he even _Loves _you!" Rosalie Hale clicked her tongue in impatience as she look up at me, half smirking and half grinning with her blue eyes twinkling in full of mirth as she sat perched upon my bed, half propped up upon my _'Muse'_ mattress and her hands supporting her weight. Looking the Goddess of Beauty in her tight black skinny jeans and violet 'V' neck top. Her long blonde hair cascading down her back, spilling on my mattress as a sea of golden sand with her long legs dangling of the edges of the bed, appearing all ill at ease.

Always smiling.

"T-O-T-A-L-L-Y!"

Alice Brandon pronounced the words in monosyllables as she flashed me her Cheshire grin. Her light, happy and twinkling green eyes sparkling as she bounce up and down at the edges of my bed. Her spiky hair matching her equally excited bounce as she almost tethered dangerously off on the edges of my bed. Yet still not noticing it.

Always grinning.

And bouncing...

I sighed heavily for the un-empth time as I face-palmed myself. Knowing _nothing_ will shut them up.

"I don't know what brought this... _bloody _thing up in the first place!" I fumed, throwing my hands up in the air, irritated. They both raised their brows at me.

"Language, Bella!" They both scolded me in unison. I sighed again.

"No really!" I shook my head as I stared hard at them. Narrowing my eyes a little as I scanned their expression, suddenly skeptical. "What you both are on about?" I demanded. Well, more like ordered.

But the only response I got was an eye roll from their sides.

"Stop being so _naive_, Bella!" Rosalie said breezily as she rolled to the side so that she was lying on her stomach and reached out to pick up the can of coke from the tray beside Alice and took a sip from it.

"Yeah! I second that, Rose!" Alice turned to give an encouraging pat on her shoulder, which make Rosalie to beam at her. "Accept this that the object of you affection likes you back!" Rose shouted, still beaming. Alice smiled at there before she turned to look back at me, brows raise at me in incredulous.

"It's _soo_ ruddy obvious, Belly. We all can see that the boy really adores you." Rosalie snorted on her drink a little before she lowered her can to reply.

"Oh! No! No! No!" Rose shook her head at her, straightening up to lean against the headboard, pointing her index finger at me with her hand still grasping on the can and smiling in amusement. "He kiss the ground on which Bells passes by." Alice and her snickered at this while I scrunched my nose at this before bursting out in fits of laughter.

"Are you mad?" I chortled, still recovering from the fits of laughter. I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes before focusing on them. "How in the name of Jesus could you _even _ considered that theory?" I burst out in laughter again when I saw their shocked expression.

"It's not a joke, Bella!" Rose cried.

" He truly does!" Alice shouted shrilly.

If possible, I laughed even harder.

"Guys!" I put my hands up in the air to silence them for a second as I composed myself before I speak again,"... do you forget who he is?" They both shook their head at me. "In case you have, then let me remind you who he _actually is?_" I put emphasis at the end, stretching a bit for their benefit. "He is THE Edward Cullen. Star quarterback, the most popular guy, the representative president of our school, a popular model of our town- Forks. The richest only son of the town of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the infamous interior designer, Esme Cullen. The intelligent your straight 'A' student. The one, for whom all the girls in our town fawn over. Smartest, handsome and Richest boy in our school. And just to think that he may or may not reciprocate my feelings back ..." I trailed off fearfully, swallowed lightly after my monologue and took a deep breath.

"And the one who is in madly in love with you." They both said in chorus, calmly and in bored tone. I let out a frustrated loud groan.

"Will you just stop this already?" I said a little bit louder than necessary. But I was far more oblivious to even module my voice to a lower, calm tone. I was getting annoyed by their repeatative speeches and conversation of him. This type of talking were starting to get on my nerves, if truth to be told.

Honestly? I would say that all of this was bullocks! I mean, Me? The Bookworm Bella Swan to be ever noticed by someone like THE Edward Cullen? GOD! It's total bullocks! Even I found this hilarious!

He don't notice persons like _me_! The nerds type of person.

The one who sat on shores and admired him from afar...

Hey! It's not that I'm ugly or something!

I'm your average everyday funny, a little sociable (if I know you), polite, sweet and kind type of girl. I'm a brunette, eighteen year old Senior with long mahogany slightly wavy hair, deep chocolate brown eyes (though, I hate chocolate!), five foot and four inch, bookworm Isabella Marie Swan. My family is happy and we all live together in the same roof. Albeit, the fact that my mother is married to another guy and my father is having an affair with someone else on Reservation in La-Push.

And who is secretly in love with the most handsome guy in the town. But don't think he noticed her...

Yet still, my life is good.

But it doesn't mean that I can even _think_ like that!

I mean, he is just soo... soo... _soo_ RICH!

And... he is just ..._ way_ out of my league.

Actually, I haven't even _try_ to talk to him.

Much less be even roamed about the same perimeter as his.

Afraid that he may find out that I ... like him?

That I find him attractive as any other girls in Forks High?

That I may or may not have fallen for him?

So... yeah!

You get the idea!

It's insane to even _considered_ or much less _assume_ or to even _think_ about this.

Or about_ him_ like that.

GOD!

_Even my thoughts is insulting him._ I thought, horrified._ I wonder what will he think of it if he even gets_ _to know that I_ _secretly like him._.. I trialled off as I think of the possibilities.

"Bella, Bella, Bella ..." They both sighed heavily before Alice stood up to dance to my side and placed her tiny arm over my shoulder.

"We _can't _ignore the facts that have represented itself in the form of proofs in front of our eyesight." She said , her expression sombre as she look up at me to stared into my eyes, looking all serious.

Oh! If I hadn't know first hand for _whom_ we were discussing about, I would seriously assumed that we were talking about a crime that had been committed near our locality.

"Ali! You sound as if someone had committed a darn crime!" Rose laughed as she straightened up from her pose into a sitting position. She smiled at us both before she patted the seat next to her, beckoning with her hand.

"C'mon! Bella's bed don't _bite_!" I rolled my eyes as Alice giggled from beside of me. We walked before we crawled on the bed and sat at the either side of Rose, but facing each other.

"Bella," Rose took a deep breath before she exhale noisily,"He stares at you for the rest of the day. He walks on the way you are heading into. He slows down for you so that you can walk in front of him. He searches the corridor, classes and lunch area to get a mere glimpse of your face. He even scanned the parking lot before the school begins and school ends to get a last view of yours. He goes to the library so that he can sit and watch while you happily read your novel, unaware of his presence. He make sure to be there whenever you approach your locker before the day begins. He smiles when he sees you laugh. He only watches you when he sat inside the cafeteria. What more facts do you want?" She finished as she throw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"And yeah! Rose? Do you remember a few days ago? When Bella was talking to Tyler Crowley?" Rose turned to nodded at a bubbly Alice. Before she turned to look back at me.

"Yeah! I do remember. We were watching Edward in the recess while you talked with Tyler, laughing and joking around with him." She let out an amused giggle. Alice decided to continue.

"Oh! My! God! How angry and jealous did he look at that time?!" Alice exclaimed, grinning and bouncing on her spot. "Imagine how shocked we were when we watched from our table when his _actually_ bend a fork in his hand." I felt my eyes widened, still trying to digest whatever words were delivered from Rose. I shook my head at them but they cut me off.

"Believe it or not, Bella," Rose said.

"...but he really is in love with you." Alice finished.

"So, it's high time for you to confess you feeling's to him!" They both cried out happily. I took a deep breath and then ...

"Stop!" I raised my hands up in the air in front of them, feeling overwhelmed with my head lowered. A dead silence followed my request before I slowly raised my head to look at them. They both watched me, eyes glinted in anticipation and seemed to be waiting for my response with baited breath.

"I choose NOT_ to believe_ it!" I told them and I swear I saw their shoulders sagged a little. "It's absurd, Guys! To even think about it! Him? Loving me? I mean, you both know that I do. But him? It's impossible! Whatever you've saw must be the hallucinations!" They begin to violently shook their heads at me but I cut them off again when I saw them opening their mouth in protest,"Please, sister's..." I pleaded with them and they stopped to look at me,"... I really don't want to talk about this. Whatever you're thinking will NOT happened. Please! Stop thinking about that! I just don't ... He's way to out of my league ... and I'm ... I can't even... I know that I do but him..." Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes and before I could blinked them back, they fall over and gushed down my cheeks.

"Oh! No!" Rose gasped a little before she dived forward to wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Please! Bella! Don't cry!" Alice whispered frantically as she too, crawled her way across Rose to wrap her arms on the top of Rose.

I let the tears fall down my cheeks for a few minutes before I pulled myself together. Sniffing and coughing a little, I wiggle in their arms to freed mine and raised to placed either one on their back, gently.

"Just promise me you won't pestered me about that anymore." I both hummed in approval and a quiet ,"_we won't_," and "_we are sorry_," reached my ears. I squirmed in their embrace and they let of me and they both pulled back at the same time.

"OK! Enough with the waterfalls!" I mumbled, feeling embarrassed as I wiped my tears away from my face, feeling their gaze on my face. I looked up them, saw their apologetic small smiles and smiled widely at them. Letting them known that they were forgiven. But then, a questioned popped in my head, making me frown.

"But don't you think that he may be looking out for somebody? And you two mistook that person for me?"

They both shook their sadly at me before they turned to look at each other and immediately begin grinning madly.

"We don't think so, Bella!" They said in unison. Still grinning madly at each other before they turned to face me. "We don't think so!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong># The next day. In the morning of Forks<strong>_ _**High School**_** #**

I shook my head at the couple who were shamelessly making out just right down the crowded corridor, disgusted and slightly nauseated. Before then, I turned to shuffled around in my locker. Once gotten my Maths notebook and a pen, I took it out to stuff inside my bag pack before shutting the locker with a loud bang. I looked over discreetly to only be disappointed when the couple didn't broke away from each other, still sucking each other faces.

I, sometimes, imagine myself my first time with THE Edward Cullen. Just thinking about made me flushed soo much that I wonder if an egg could fry on my face alone.

But still, I know it's a futile wish.

I gagged at the sight before I rolled my eyes at them.

But when I spin on my heels to walk way, I froze. Literally.

Because the reason of my sudden locked down was leaning against the door behind his back, dressed up in a tight fit black jeans, white shirt peaking beneath the pea coat stood THE Edward Cullen. His emerald green orbs staring back at me with such intensity that I wonder why hadn't I melt right then and there in a puddle of Bella Swan.

Feeling daze, I blinked at him stupidly.

And then... he smiled.

And that too.. crookedly.

_What the -_ My thoughts trailed off, feeling lightheaded.

_HIGH ALERT!_ My mind screamed.

_OVERLOAD OF DIZZINESS! _

_ Please, clear the area, Immediately! _It warned, going on and on as I continue to stared at him. _Before you faint right then and there on the spot! _

_But, the most immediate cure for this disease is to LOOK AWAY! _My mind yelped in my head as it dove head first to the ground, plumping to the muddy area. Hiding itself.

I quickly averted my eyes as I ordered for my body to twist. Thank god! It listen and I begin to walk.

My mind muttered quietly as I listen to the insane beating of my heart beats. _But under such special cases, for example, like the epidemic that had recently hit the same corridor on which I was currently venturing forth, certain symptoms of un-balanced footsteps and nearly banging your head against the door can be seen._

_But as the scientist have discovered that by shaking your head to clear your foggy mind can help the victim to survive until and unless he or she is out of the area._

It did helped me to rightened my balance but I swear, I heard him chuckled from behind me. His quiet yet deep smooth laugh echoing around the corridor send a chill down my spine.

And it was then, I broke into a run. Felling embarrassed and highly nervous all of a sudden.

_Oh my!_ I thought, horrified and shaky. Reaching the end of the long corridor, turning left before speeding up once again. _What the hell did just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em># Cafeteria#<em>**

_"He's staring again!"_

I sighed heavily as I lowered my cup of coffee from which I had been drinking from moments ago. I turned my head slightly to glared at Alice, my best friend. But she wasn't looking at me as her eyes stared at someone right behind my shoulder. Suddenly, her eyes lightened up before she let out a giggle.

"What?" I asked her quietly. But before she could reply back to me, another unusual thing happened.

"Ahem!" My head whipped around when I hear a throat clearing from my left hand side and turned to only met emerald sparkling green ones.

THE Edward Cullen smiled warmly down at me and standing just beside of me in all his glory. I swallowed inaudibly, feeling a sudden twist of knots in my stomach as the dizziness settles once again.

Immediately, I averted my eyes to the ground and shook my head as lightly as possible to clear my head, remembering this morning incident. A heat, all of a sudden, crawled it's way up to my cheek as I recalled his intense gaze and my reaction to that.

_Running away._

I cringed a little at it, instantly blushing from the tips of the roots of my hair.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice chirped from beside me. I closed my eyes, my fist clenching as I hide them beneath the table to resist the urge to throttle her right then and there.

_Darn you, pixie_!

"Hello, Alice!" His voice sounded like a melody as he greeted her.

_God! Can I leave from here? Before I melt into nothingness?_

Just as I was about to say '_excuse me_!', he addressed me.

"Hello, Bella." My eyes flew open with my mouth dropped to the ground as I gasped at his soft greeting.

"You know my name?" I exclaimed, incredulous when I shot my head up to glared at him. Looking shocked, he took a step backward as he stared back at me. His eyes shot to Alice as if asking '_Where had she gotten her underwear twisted in knots?'._

"Umm..." He pursed his lips as he shuffled nervously on his foot,"... yeah!" He gulped slightly, his nice, Adam apple bobbling slightly. Sending a chill of pleasant shiver down my spine. "Because, we went to the same school?" He explanation come out as a mere question.

I took a deep breath as I turned my head to stare at the table in front of us. From my peripheral vision, I could see Alice cackling silently in her seat.

_Remind me to throttle her when THE Edward Cullen moves away._

"Oh! 'Course you would!" I bit down on my lip as I raked a hand through my hair, feeling mortified and embarrassed. But then I figured to questioned him about his whereabouts's and send him off his way. I mean, he doesn't belong with at a stupid table as ours. He's way too godlike to be even striking a conversation with _us_.

"How can we help you?" I ask him, sounding all business like. I didn't look up at him, in case I got that epidemic hit on me again. _No! I don't want that.! Thank you very much!_

"Actually, _you_ are the one who could help me out." His low, gentle murmur made me stiffened in my seat in shock for a second before I recovered again.

"What can I do for you?" I muttered in a bored tone, almost inaudibly. Not looking up at him as I reached forward to toy with my cup of coffee, tilting it slightly to the side and watching the content shifting to the side. Sensing odd sen-sation akin to butterflies fluttering here and there, tickling it and making feel feel nauseated in the process.

"Accept my proposal."

My head shot up to stared at him with wide eyes. I'm soo sure that Alice let a gruff of laughter from beside me before I asked him.

"WHAT?" I shouted a little, promptly letting go of the cup and it manage to spill and drenched the table. People shuffled in the seat as they hurriedly moved away from the Tsunami of coffee. Apparently, by the heat that was engulfing my whole face at a rapid rate, I got aware of each and every pair of eyes boring at the side of faces or drilling daggers at the back of my head. But, full of mirth emerald green eyes were holding me hostage enough to even let me sneak a peak around my surrounding.

_God, Bella_! My mind screamed at me. _Get a grip on yourself or so help me maintaining it_!

"To come and help me on my English Assignment."

I blinked at him.

Once...

... twice...

Before I begin to scowl at him.

_Gosh! There he goes to ruin my day_! I thought angrily. _Can't a girl have some fantasy thoughts about such fantastic male specimen like him?_

"Puh- _lease_!" I turned my head away as I held my palm up, directly in front of his face. Before turning around to look at him accusingly.

"You? Help in studies?" I snorted a little at it. "People don't call you our school representative for nothing, Cullen." I said grudgingly, lowering down my head and to the side before I whispered undertone,"Give me a god-darn break, man!"

But what happened next was quite a shocker.

He leaned down soo suddenly, appearing close enough for our face to touch, his warm breath fanning down my face with soft waves as his green eyes bore down intensely into mine.

_Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmy-_

"But I'm not as good as _you_, Bella." His soo soft voice like a melting honey in contrast to his blazing green vivid orbs were giving me a whiplash. I could feel my widened eyes, soo ruddy aware of my non-existence breath and erratic heart rate. Though, I can't do nothing to stop them.

_Soo close_. I thought weakly. _Must pull away. Dizzy. Uncomfortable. Must look away._

My eyes scanned his face, taking advantage of such close proximity. His sparkling green eyes, his square chiseled jaw, his high defined prominent cheeks with slight pink color adjourning his cheekbones, his bronze messy hair falling on the top of his forehead, slightly covering his eyes and his soo soft looking red smooth lips that I want too...

_Kiss me. _My mind whispered.

_Wait- WHAT!_

"Will you help me," His hypnotic gaze were pleading as much his melodious voice which was strangely compelling,"... please?"

"Huh?" I breathed, blinking repeatedly. Not thinking coherently, feeling oddly out of breath. But whatever he heard, whatever expression was on my face must have been satisfying for him because he abruptly broke into a grin.

"Thank you!" He pulled back and before I knew, I was pulled up from my seat. Still feeling oddly dazed, I raised my head to met his beaming face as he informed someone just right next to me.

"We mustn' waste any moment." He said, tugging on my arm quite gently yet enthusiastic as he pulled me towards the exit of the cafeteria. "Every moment is precious."

Felling puzzled, I look behind me as we both neared towards the exit, gazing longingly and desperately back at my table, where my now long forgotten cup of spilled coffee lay beside Alice's bouncing profile, who was waving hysterical and making _'All the Best'_ thumbs up gesture back at me, beaming and bouncing.

As always.

But...

_Oh no_!

That means, not _throttling_ Alice for the time being!

Darn it to all hell!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong># Same day#<strong>_

"I can't _believe_ this!" I muttered sulkily under my breath as I faced the window, which was open and giving me an nice view of the forest area with the sound of raindrops playing as the background music.

"I really _ruddy_ can't believe this." I whispered under my breath, scowling dangerously at the scene in front of me.

"Bella?"

My body stiffened as I heard his quite gentle tone softly calling out from behind my back. His voice echoing around this long, narrow yet empty classroom. I really _can't_ believe that I let myself to even _indulge_ me in this type of situation in the first place. I'm really _ashamed_ of myself. I cannot _believe_ that I get thwarted from THE Edward Cullen and T-O-T-A-L-L-Y ruined any chances to make him leave me the heck alone.

_Just great_! I thought furiously. _Soo much for ignoring him for the past one year! Ruddy brilliant, Bella! Bravo! _Mentally beating myself up for the lost chance I had back at the cafeteria to refuse and turn down his offer.

Hesitantly, I slowly turned my oddly stiff body around in order to face him. If possible, I stiffened even more when I saw him staring back at me, seated at the first seat of the first row benches, stack of papers ruffling with the cold wind in front of him, his hand hovering over a page, pen in hand and his head turned towards my way.

His vivid emerald green orbs were piercing curiously at my way, while I could clearly make out the slight curling at the edges of his mouth, looking amused. My breath hitched up in my throat when he settled his elbow on the table, on the top of the ruffling pages and lean his head on his head, facing me.

I raised my brow at him as if to say _'what?'_

"Could you tell me when did Romeo proposes to Juliet in the book? I couldn't find it anywhere." His green eyes danced with an unnamed emotion as he shot me a small innocent smile.

Or was it a _smirk?_

I eye him sceptically for a moment before I roll my eyes up at the ceiling.

_Oh! Jesus! For what purpose thou doing thee?_

I glared up at the ceiling as I answered him.

"Act 2, Scene 2, Page 4." With that I turned around swiftly, my back facing him as I once again marvel at the beauty of the nature outside. Watching droplets of water pouring from the heaven, drenching everything that comes on its way and making everything blurry and misty.

For a while, only silence speaks between us as we both indulge in our own induced world. Not letting any sound of any sort interrupting us. I really thought we were doing great. It was getting easier for me to ignore his presence and just not to _think_ anymore.

But then...

"Bella?"

Everything shatters.

Slightly startled, I jumped a little before I turned my head to saw him leaning against his desk, having gotten up without my knowing and know staring right back at me. I felt my cheeks reddened slightly when he didn't speak, just staring at me.

"What?" I snapped. Not liking the way he is looking at me in the slightest._ Why can't he just see that I'm far more comfortable in his presence?_ I thought angrily. _Why can't he just see that I like him immensely? Love him with all my heart? Why is he doing this to me?_

He just shrugged, his face expressionless. Although, his eyes appeared full of mirth.

"You ... done?" I nodded stiffly at the work behind his form, at the desk behind him.

_Say yes_! I thought desperately._ Please, say yes! Let me free! I can't do this anymore!_ I blinked my eyes as they welled up in tears as he looked behind for a second before nodded. "Good god!" I blew a sigh of relief as I whispered. I begin walking towards the door, just right beside his form and muttering under my breath. Not looking at his profile.

"Alright then," I muttered as I reached the door and tug at the doorknob,"... Bie." _For forever, Edward. And, Oh? I love you!  
><em>

I wrenched it open and pulled it towards me.

But then two things happened simultaneously.

One: A loud bang echoed around the classroom as the door from my hand ripped to snap shut in front of him with a loud '_thud'._

Two: I was pushed by my back slightly to lean against the door with my hands bracing myself.

I blinked, slightly disoriented for the second time that day. Before freezing when I felt something warm fanning down my right side of the face.

"But I'm not finished." A soft voice whispered in my ear while I watched a pair of large snowy strong hands being placed at the either side of my face.

My eyes widened, my breath getting caught in my throat as something ... _nuzzled my earlobe?_

"What are you..." To make the situation even worse, my vocal cords decided to produce a new sound when I hear my voice let out a _squeak_!

A bloody squeak!

He chuckled and I felt it rather than hearing it with own ears. Sound resounding from deep within his chest, which was pressed just slightly behind my back.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He murmured with a mock sad sigh, his warm breath fanning in waves down my face and making me nervous. He nuzzled my ear again as he begin again, "Why are you soo innocent and sweet, hmm?" He whispered silkily in my ear,"Can't even see what's going around you?" He chuckled in my ear. I stopped breathing when I felt something moist and soo soft and warm touching the sweet spot beneath my ear, sending a chill down my spine and making me to cringed shyly. My stomach twisting in knots with nerves and uncomfortableness. I tried to duck beneath his arms but be only trapped again when he only pressed himself tightly behind me back.

_Yes_!

That's I feel. _Trapped._

Royally,

Physically,

Emotionally,

and,

Literally.

I felt his face burying deep in my neck as he inhale deeply. I gulped quietly when he nuzzled in there, making my blush to deepen even more. Something glided upward at the side of my face, sending shivers down my spine before he whispered in my ear.

"For whole year, I watched you. Always wondering what it's like to be close to you," He sighed heavily, feeling something touching the back of my hand and saw his hand caressing it softly," Always longing to talk to you. To see your beautiful eyes. To hear your enchanting voice. To smell you heady scent." I heard him inhale again, his chest moving behind me back, swelling. He paused for a moment. His hand curling around my hand, prying it open that I hadn't realized until now that they were curled in tight fist. But then I was twirled around soo fast and graciously that it was a bit blurry.

I blinked for a moment before something dawned on me.

He had turned me around.

And I'm facing him directly.

_Oh! Good god!_ I stood still as a statue as this horror dawned on me. _Don't look up at him_! My mind commanded.

But this was futile effort because he bend low until he was my eye-level, his blazing green gaze piercing through mine with so much emotions behind them. I stared right back at him, feeling as if been put up in an experiment. His lips curled in a smile, flashing his white rows of perfect teeth before he moved to kiss my forehead gently.

"Just like a Kitten." He murmured against my forehead, chuckling. His face appeared in my line of sight as his hands softly brushed the hair from my forehead, moving it to the side before tucking it behind me ear tenderly. And then, he leaned forward, his hands moving away from my face and behind my back. Pushing me close to his chest, making my breath to hitch up in my throat. His eyes burned into mine, all soft and hypnotic. It seems as if his eyes were melting. His eyes raking around my face, his hands softly running behind my back, knocking breath out of me. Holding me like as If I'm craved out a fragile glass. Ironic. I know. Before something change in his expression. Something very akin to ... hunger. His eyes narrowed slightly at me, darking with every passing moment and scaring the living daylights out of me.

Longing. Affection. Admiration. Adore. Lust... Love.

_He really adores you, Bella - _Rosalie

_He truly do! - _Alice_  
><em>

_It's not a Joke! - _Rosalie_  
><em>

_He really is in love with you. - _Alice

_And the one who is in madly in love with you. -_Rosalie and Alice_  
><em>

_No_! I watched him as he slowly leaned forward, he face just a breath away. _No fudging way! It can't be! _His vivid emerald eyes smouldering. _Move, Bella! It's not true. Snap out of it!_ _What are you doing?_

But then all else fails when ...his ...when there was no room, any chance and position to move anymore.

He hardly seemed unfazed by the fact I wasn't responding when he keep on brushing his lips softly to mine. Caressing them, pressing on them and touching them. Gently, softly and so_ sooo_ tenderly. But with every caress, touch, the tightening of the knots of nerves in my stomach increases. With every brush of soft caress, my heart rate increases. With every gentle pressure on mine only heightened my breathing patterns. My toes curling in them in my shoes as I stood as a mere statue, not giving and not moving. I felt my legs shaking visibly. My body trembling underneath the shield of his arms.

He pulled away finally but to only trail a line of touches down my cheek, past my jaw and on my neck. Exploring it openly. Before he moved up to touch that same tender soft spot beneath my ear.

RIIINNNNGGGG!

I jumped in his arms, startled by the bell. Immediately, reality dawned on me.

_He's just kidding, Bella! This means nothing to him. Remember who is he?_

And I raised my hands to put them on his chest, pushing with all my might. He quickly moved away.

"You're sick!" I whispered, realizing that tears were already pouring rapidly down my cheeks. The expression on his was priceless. He looked horrified. Pain flashing across his face as he raised his hand slowly towards me.

"Bella?" His voice sounded tortured, his eyes highly worried, concerned and pained. Momentarily dulling with every passing second.

"You're Edward Cullen!" I spat, moving away and out of his reach, backing away to the emergency door. His brows furrowed as he keep on walking my way. "The town most populist Model! The representative of our school! A star quarter back! The richest son of our state!" His face turned more pained as he keep on walking towards me. "And you're telling me you..." I trailed off, flinching and swallowing hard, not wanting to finish.

_No! It isn't possible_! I thought grimly. _Someone like him can't love me. It'_s _impossible_!

"But it's true." He said desperately, quickening his pace. I stumbled on my legs as I hastily backed away, shooting my hand up to warn him off. I gritted my teeth in frustration as we both hear students beginning to prattled outside in the corridor.

_God! For all I know, Its must a plan! I'm soo stupid!_

"Look! I don't know what you're trying to say. All I know is that this is all bullocks! And probably a joke. So, ruddy leave me alone!" I snapped, not looking up at him as I whirled around to sprint towards the end of the room and twisting the doorknob and wrenching it open as quickly as possible.

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

His voice roared behind my back, echoing inside the class and traveling across corridor, making every head of the student to jump a foot in the air and to look around them.

_Oh God!_

Eyes wide, mouth gaping open and stood frozen on the door frame. I hear his feet thudding against the door as he run down the aisle of benches towards where I stood.

But it was then adrenaline kicked in and I broke into a run, sprinting past the still confused and bewildered student and turned the corner. I didn't look behind me, feeling the blazing gaze of someone watching me running down the corridor, pushing hastily past the students before turning the corner of the corridor. With tears cascading down my cheeks and quiet sobs racking my body.

_I'm an idiot! A complete idiot!_

I ran until I was out in the parking lot. I reached my truck, opening the door within a heartbeat and dashing inside. Closing the door, I turned to snatch my bag from the seat, thanking whatever guardian angel out there, who make me want to stashed my bag in there before going towards the cafeteria. I fumbled inside my bag, turning it upside down, letting all the content to spill on my seat before picking my car keys and gunned the ignition. Out of breath, I pulled out of the parking lot, not caring if the school complaints to Charlie.

Because all I know or care for the time being was that ...

_To get the hell away from there!_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong># Home#<strong>_

I shifted in my seat, sinking deep into the couch as I lazily flicked the channels, stretching my legs in front of me and getting comfortable.

It was Monday in the morning, exactly 4 days before _that_ scenario that I had to unfortunately witnessed. Charlie hadn't been as mad as I thought so. However, it's true he _did_ get a call from the institution within fifteen minutes of my departure. But he didn't complaint or scolded me by skiving my school like this. Though, he did grounded me for a week, as the school had officially gifted a week off as a punishment in a silver platter.

But honestly, I took it all in a slide.

Because, even if it didn't had occurred, I would be the one not attending the school for a week by myself.

Really, it's a blessing.

Well, more like blessing with a curse as I can't get anywhere.

But still, it's a blessing for me, nonetheless.

However, Edward did call me on my number. Though, I had a slight suspicion that my two best friends had a major part in it. But, for now... I don't seem to care.

But, it doesn't _mean_ that I didn't feel awful.

After receiving total of 345 missed calls, 154 messages of "_I love you, Bella. Please, talk to me!" _and "_Don't ignore me like this, please?_" or "_I'm sorry_!".

I didn't answer him.

I know ... _rude! _ And I'm being a total B***h. But? What can I do?

I don't belong in his world or vice-verse. He is too good to be true. He is an Angel residing on Earth for the moment. And ugly devils like me shouldn't even think about him like that.

It'll only insult him.

I sighed miserably as I snuggled deeper into my seat. Yawning hugely and blinking my eyes Owlishly as I fiddled with the remote control, still changing the channels.

Ding- _dong!_

I frowned as I slowly sat up, pausing. I looked up at the ceiling above the mantel of the T.V screen, noticing the time.

9:25 A.M

_Who would be here at this time of the day?_ I wondered, still frowning. _It can't be Alice! It's school time. Neither Rose. She's out of town. Maybe Dad! He must have forgotten something._

I walked towards the door, not pausing for the ring of my mobile, which beeped with a message, flashing Alice on the front of the screen from my peripheral vision. I reached the door and unlocked the bolt before opening it up.

"Dad? Are you-," I freeze when I looked at the person standing before me on the porch of my home.

It was not Dad.

Emerald orbs gaze down at me, wide and innocent, almost pleadingly. His bronze hair ruffled with the cold wind that blew past us, fanning my hair softly around my face. Only in his dark blue shirt and black pant, still in this cold weather stood THE Edward Cullen in front of me.

Everything stopped moving. Literally.

Air stopped breezing past the streets, birds stopped chirping happily far far away in their nest and time stopped chiming loudly above the mantle of my T.V inside the living room.

OH...MY...GOD!

We stared at each other for a minute. Him pleadingly, me horrifically. Not even daring to breath and standing still in front of him. Before I slammed the door in his face.

"NO!" He growled as a pale hand caught the door, broking the swing before it could the shut the door properly. I turned to flee, not caring if he sat down at the front door and climbing up the staircase and into my bedroom.

_At least, he can't caught the door in his hand in here.  
><em>

"BELLA!"

I hastily bolted the door of my room and running to lock my window as well, draping the curtains over the window and letting the darkness engulfing my room. Feeling shaky, I frantically searched around the room for help.

"BELLA!" A loud bang on my bedroom door made me jump with a start. "Open the door!" He ordered, his authoritative muffled voice echoing around the room.

"Go away!" I shouted, backing to the side of my bed and plopping down beside it, curling into a tight ball. I hear him chuckled darkly behind the door, his laugh silently muffled, but clear enough to make me trembled in fear.

"Make me." He said with a loud bang against the door, challenging.

"What do you need?" I cried, my voice cracking slightly with fear.

"YOU!" He yelled as loudly as he could, fury seeping through his voice. I inhaled sharply at his words, eyes widening in shock when noticing the acute passion in his tone.

"Open the door, Bella." He said as calmly as possible, but the anger in them was sounding crystal clear. "Don't tempt me, please." He nearly pleaded, his honey voice softening a little.

"Edward..." I chocked, my throat tightening, feeling helpless and scared. "Please!" I hear him sigh heavily and then... a soft knocking sound came.

"Bella..." He called softly,"Open the door, Please. Let me in. I won't hurt you, I promise." He said before I hear a shuffling sound.

"Please, leave!" I called, wiping the falling tears away from my face.

_Leave, please_! I thought desperately. _You're far good to be with me, please! Don't ruin yourself. I'm not good enough!_

"Do you really think I can?" He spoke again after a moment silence, his voice was calm, no trace of anger yet still taut. "I tried, Believe me." He sighed again."But I can't," his voice soft, "... and I won't." His tone colored darkly, promising.

I bit down on lip to choke back my sobs, tears gushing down my face and kicking myself up for not running past him while I had the chance.

"I've watched you from the sideline too long, Bella." He said, "... every single day dying a little in the side. Always admiring you from afar. Needing you, wanting you... loving you." He almost crooned the last word. And even though, he's on the other side of the door, it makes me to shrink inwardly. "But now, I decided I had it enough. Now, I want you. I need you. Just you. Only you." I gasped at his word, hardly believing that he's saying that to me. "I thought lying about the English Assignment would give me some time," My head snapped up at this, puzzled and a little shocked. "Enough time for you to see I'm good enough for you. That we're perfect together." I blinked at at the door in surprise. "I thought telling your friends about my feelings for you would be enough. Thinking that they can get you aware of my presence." He sighed before I saw the doorknob twisting.

But what astonished me the most when the door swing open. All of my breath knocked out of my system with a _whoosh_ when he appeared in front of my eyesight. Standing at the door frame of my room with a hairpin in his right hand. Staring straight at me with a soft smile.

"You were right, though." He said gently as he begin to walked inside, tossing the pin above his head, looking straight back at me with a look akin to tenderness. "People called me representative of our school for nothing." He let out a soft laugh while he stopped before me and knelt down in front of me. He leaned his face to my eye-level, ignoring my feeble attempt to move away from him and slowly bend forward to nuzzled the side of my face.

Instinctively, I pushed myself away from him, ignoring his hurt expression.

"Go away!" I struggle to straightened up on my own. But when I stood up, I started to marched towards the door. Yet halting when something caught my wrist and spun me around on my spot.

Anger glinted from green orbs in waves as he grabbed my shoulders firmly in his hands and harshly pulled me closer to him. I stopped breathing when I found how close our faces were. Just a pinky finger distance separating our forehead from touching.

"I won't!" He delivered every word as slowly as possible yet they sounded firmly. Decided.

"Why?" I whined, more tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. "Haven't I accused you enough?" I wiggled my arms in his chocking grasp but he only tightened it further.

"Because let's face it, Edward, I'm being a B***." My chin trembled from the efforts for not sobbing out loud in front of him. His face getting blurry before more waterfalls fall from my eyes. I hi-coughed when I saw his head tilting to the side before he bend to pressed his cheek against my own and lightly rubbing against it.

"I know you love me, love." He smiled against my skin as his eyes bored up into my own. A tingle of chill shivered down my spine when I hear the term of endearment passing through his lips for me " And I know that now you know that I love you much more than like." His eyes averted before he tilted his head to the side, making my breath to get caught in my throat. "And I also know you liked me touching you too." He kiss the side of my mouth, his hands coming to embrace me in his arms. "Then why are you running away from me?" He murmured softly, his lips brushing mine with every word, making me blush. "Face me, my baby. Face the man who loves you the most in the world. "

And then, it was all over.

I buried my face in his chest as the sobs took over. I cried as his arms tightened around me, hands softly running though my hair as he make soothing voices in my ear, rocking me back and forth in his arms like a toddler.

"Shh.. Bella... shh.." He murmured in my ear softly. Kissing my ear occasionally.

"You... how... no..." I chocked between sobs, unable to control myself. He buried his face in my hair when his arms tightened around me even more.

"Bella..." He sighed heavily before he raised his head to kiss my forehead. Before he inclined his head to the side and pushed his cheek gently to move my head. I shook my head and buried my face face first in his chest, my arms raising to wrapped them around his torso, still crying. He let out a laugh before he said.

"Why are you crying?" He chided gently, dropping another kiss on my forehead. I just shook my head in his chest, feeling guilt of whatever I had done to him.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed in his chest, "I'm soo sorry." I keep on mumbling it against his shirt, thinking it might show how much I truly regretted whatever had happened in the past.

His arms loosen a little before a finger under my chin coaxed it upward, pulling a little away from his chest. I shook my head once again, but he gripped it slightly in between his fingers, making a clicking sound with his tongue. He placed his forehead on mine as he gaze deeply into mine. His fingers wipe my tears away from my blotchy cheeks. And then, he captured my lips soo suddenly that it made me gasp in his mouth.

If I thought, first touches of lips back 4 days ago was mind-numbing.

Then, this was ... senselessness.

I forgot to breath. Forget to even think. When he kissed me. It was all adrenaline rushing and blood pumping. Nobody had ever touched me like this, like the way he's touching. He didn't stopped, didn't pause and didn't wait for my response as he keep going. Not even letting me to do anything.

This really was senselessness.

After what seemed like hours but maybe few minutes later, he pulled away, leaving me gasping for air and panting in front of him. He stared down at me, slightly out of breath as he watched me looking anywhere but at him, feeling embarrassed and highly nervous. Blushing from the roots of my hair.

"Do you really..." I trailed off, thinking this was a mere dream or nightmare. Thinking that I'm asleep. Been asleep since that night when I had that talk with Rose and Alice.

_It's impossible._ I thought. _Not only this is bullocks but it's too embarrassing. I don't think I'll seeing THE Edward Cullen face soo soon in the school. I might as well change my school and somewhere else. Before I drove myself insane._

" What?" His melodic voice penetrated through my train of thought, making me realized that it's indeed happening.

" ..."

"Stop biting down on your lip, love." He pulled it away with his forefinger, before he ducked with a groan and kissed me hard on my mouth.

" ... love me?" I breathed heavily when he pulled away. He gasped slightly, his thumb brushing my lips every so softly as he beamed down at me.

"Do you...?" His eyes grew guarded all of a sudden, fearful. I blushed as I averted my eyes before peaking from under my eyelashes.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered softly, letting another bashful smile bending into another, reddening even more when noticing how his eyes softened after my declaration.

"I'm crazy about you, love." He said, his eyes glinting with adoration, admiration, affection and LOVE.

" I'm in love with you, Isabella Marie Swan." His confident voice echoed around my room, smiling hugely,"T-O-T-A-L-L-Y!"

I bit down my lip, feeling me face splitting into a smile, which he saw and growled playfully. Before he ducked to capture my bottom lip in his own.

I sighed in his mouth, before smiling against his.

"T-O-T-A-L-L-Y!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Deep breath* OK! <strong>

**So, I've edited this whole! After getting complaints about the turnabouts of my story. And some of them claiming that the Bella in this story is a rude B***. Just so you all know, people doesn't get Beta so easily. Everybody in this site has it's his/ her own story to do.**

**This may sound rude but ... it just stung a bit. **

**Though, I really hope whoever had review won't get hurt by my comment.**

**(Sigh) I've decided to give this an another try.**

**I know that my stories aren't good but I'm not saying that I'm a great writer or anything. Just like everyone in here, I'm on my pathway to try and be as ok as any other person can be in this writing business.**

**Anyways,**

**Review if you felt inclined too... **

**Satakshi Pari Tripathi ( S.P.T) ;)  
><strong>

**~~o~~**


End file.
